Innocence Lost
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Just a sweet HongIce fic about first love. Expect utter cheesiness and overprotective brothers!
1. Chapter 1

He's used to his brother's annoying gaze but Emil is not used to the new boy's. Ever since the new boy joined the  
world meetings, Emil has been feeling his eyes on him. It would make him uncomfortable if the new boy wasn't so good looking.  
According to Mr. Wang, the new boy's name is Leon and he represents Hong Kong. The younger nations like his nephew Peter and  
Raivis had to introduce themselves. Emil wasn't too keen on being lumped with the young countries, but now that Leon was here,  
it might be a lot better. After Czech and Slovakia finished their intros, it was Iceland's turn. He reluctantly stood up,  
looking anywhere but at Leon.

"I'm Emil Steilsson. I represent Iceland. I'm the younger brother of Lukas Bondevik and the youngest of the Nordic  
countries," Emil murmured, bangs falling into his eyes.

"Thank you for that introduction, Emil," Mr. Wang smiled. "I have some things to take care of, so please be good to Leon  
everyone?" The other nations nodded, promising they would. Satisfied, China left the room to be with the older nations.  
Iceland sighed, petting Mr. Puffin in a bored manner. Hong Kong came over to him, easily sitting on the table.

"Is he yours?" Leon asked, his accent sounding like a mixture between Mr. Kirkland's and China's.

"Yeah," Emil shrugged, his accent totally lackluster in comparison.

"Sensei told me you and I are about the same age, yet we're still here with children. Totally doesn't make sense to me.  
Aren't we old enough to be with the older nations?" Hong Kong sighed. Iceland sat up straight, interested.

"Like, I agree! I think I'm old enough to be considered an older country but my stupid older brother put me in here with  
my nephew. I like the kid, don't get me wrong but we are not even close in age. I'm like 200 years older than him!" Emil  
exclaimed. Then he blushed. He hadn't meant to get so passionate. But the other country seemed to be hanging onto his every  
word. Emil had to look away. Leon's eyes were way too intense.

"I am so very happy that there is someone who I can relate to in here. Just because we're the same age, doesn't mean  
we'll share the same opinion, but I am glad you do," the Asian country smiled. Emil usually didn't like being the center of  
attention, but this kind of attention was different. For once, it felt like his opinion actually mattered and wasn't  
overshadowed by his brother's. The young Nordic might complain about his brother, but he loved him. He just didn't care to  
show it often. Kind of like how Norge acted around Matthias. His brother would deny any feelings for the "stupid Dane" but  
the amount of times Iceland caught them making out and the very hushed "I love yous" said something entirely different. His  
family was weird.

"I um... to be honest, no one told me you were going to be my age and so I assumed you'd be around Sealand's age. Sorry  
for assuming like that," Emil apologized, cheeks a light pink. Leon waved the apology away.

"No problem. Sensei doesn't talk about me much. It's whatever though. I just do my own thing and kind of adapt around  
my weird ass family. Oh! You don't mind that I swear a little do you?" he asked.

"Denmark curses like a sailor all the time and so does Finland so it's no trouble. Lukas really doesn't like it when I  
curse so he hits Den when he curses around me. Of course, there's nothing he can do about Finland cursing around me because  
Sve will kick his ass but yeah... um. I curse anyway when he's not around although Peter might snitch on me if he's within  
earshot," Emil answered, realizing he's oversharing. Hong Kong doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to be listening very  
intently.

"Your family sounds quite similar to mine, actually. Always messing around with each other," Leon smiled.

"Sometimes I can't believe they were all vikings once. Especially Matthias," Iceland said, rolling his eyes. The Asian  
country made a small noise that was not unlike a giggle and Emil felt his entire face turn red. That was really cute.

"You look like a tomato," Leon said, a slight smirk on his face. This only further embarassed the youngest Nordic.

"I-I'm not used to other countries talking to me. Cut me some slack!" Iceland murmured, getting a bit upset. The other  
boy frowned. He hadn't meant to upset the other, but perhaps the teasing he did with his family was not teasing that  
could be done with Iceland?

"I'm sorry," Leon apologized and he meant it. Emil looked at him. Oh. That sincerity. It was very refreshing and kind  
of adorable.

"No problem. I guess that's why I'm with the younger nations. I'm a bit of a crybaby," Iceland whispered.

"Mr. Italy is the biggest baby around, yet he's with the older countries. I think you're much stronger than you let  
yourself believe," Hong Kong said, his words cheering Emil up quite a bit.

"You're very kind. I-I think we could be good friends?" Why in the hell had he begun stuttering? What a loser.

"And you're very sweet to call me kind. I agree. We definitely could become good friends," Leon said, offering his  
hand. Emil took it, surprised by how rough it was. He shook it gingerly, his own hands like a delicate lace doily.  
Although Miss Hungary was rather jealous of his hands, so he supposed his hands weren't all that bad.

"Hey! D'you got a phone?" Leon said suddenly, making Iceland jump. He then internally yelled at himself for doing so.

"Duh," Emil said, trying to be casual.

"Let's exchange numbers so we can keep in touch! I don't want to have to wait next month to have to see you again!" Leon  
grinned. Iceland blushed, handing over his phone and Hong Kong handed over his. He put his number in, handing it back.

"Hopefully Sensei lets me talk to you! I think he will though. He's concerned because my only other friend is Alfred and  
well... we all know how he can be," Leon grinned and the young Nordic was 100% sure Leon had tons of smiles to share.

"Leon! Let's go," a female voice called. Hong Kong rolled his eyes.

"That's my sister, I gotta go," he said, getting up.

"C-Call me when you get home?" Emil choked out. Leon looked surprised.

"Of course. See you!" And with that, the boy was gone. His company had been nice. If he was lucky, Lukas would let him  
hang out with Leon. His older brother was quite overbearing at times even though Iceland knew he meant well. He just hoped  
that in the possibility of making a new friend, Norge would understand and let them hang out.

"Little brother," Norway purred behind him, making him jump.

"Lukas, don't do that," Emil murmured, quite embarassed that his brother had scared him.

"I'm sorry, little brother. But it's time to go," Lukas said, offering his hand. Iceland rolled his eyes, taking it  
reluctantly as his brother helped him up.

"We're going over Sweden's for dinner tonight," Norge said.

"Oh. Cool," Emil shrugged. As long as he ate, it really didn't matter where the food was coming from.

"How was your meeting?" Lukas asked, letting his brother see a smile, a rare occurence that was usually only saved for him  
and for Denmark.

"I uh... I made a friend," Emil said, trying to be casual. Lukas's grip grew tighter.

"Name? Country they represent?" his brother queried. Emil sighed. Now the fun can begin.

"Leon and he represents Hong Kong," he answered.

"Okay," was all Lukas said though Emil knew he just didn't want to embarass him in public with the incessant questions. Lukas was a great big brother and even though he sometimes forgot that Iceland wasn't a little country anymore, he meant well and Emil was glad for his overprotectiveness, even though it drove him insane. Emil looked out the window as Matthias drove them to Sweden's. What would Norway say if the two countries were to pursue something romantic, if that was even a possibility? Iceland tried not to think of that and instead focused on how he could be a better friend. He'd have to do some of his own research so he wouldn't look stupid in front of Leon next time they were face to face. Hopefully he could do all that before Norge got suspicious.

 _Someone out there, please pray for me_ , Iceland thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Emil liked dinner at Sve's because Sve knew how to cook, unlike his brother or Denmark. And Sve made a huge dinner for  
everyone. Sometimes Berwald made too much and they would take containers out the ass home. Tino could cook fairly well and  
usually he would be the one cooking dinner for the other Nordics but tonight was Berwald's night to cook. It wasn't even  
a special occasion, the tallest Nordic just felt like doing it. Emil wouldn't tell anyone else this, but having dinner with\  
all of his family was one of his favorite things in the world.

"Ice-man, glad you made it!" Tino greeted him when he arrived. Emil gave him a hug though he pretended not to like it.

"Yeah, you too," Iceland said without thinking.

"Mum lives here," Peter piped up, giving his uncle a wink. Emil wasn't sure what that was about but it didn't matter. All  
the Nordics gathered in the living room, save for Berwald who was finishing up dinner. Lukas refused to sit next to Matthias  
causing both Peter and Emil to sigh.

"We all know you're in love so just kiss and shut up," Peter said. Emil raised an eyebrow but he agreed with what his  
nephew had said. Tino shushed his son.

"I am not in love with that stupid Dane, Peter. It's rude to make such accusations," Lukas frowned, crossing his arms.  
Matthias made a face that Emil could only descibe as hurt. The young Nordic rolled his eyes, though secretly he loved the  
drama. Now if only they could publicly admit their feelings for one another. All the other Nordics knew, even Peter for  
crying out loud. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Norge, what the hell?" Matthias whispered, avoiding Lukas's eyes. Lukas didn't answer and Denmark turned on his heel  
and went to the kitchen. He sunk into a seat beside Emil who only sighed.

"You're an idiot," Iceland murmured.

"I know," Lukas murmured back, head in his hands. Emil could do without his brother being miserable.  
He's sure they'll make up soon enough, though Matthias was really hurt this time.

"You should go talk to him," Emil said softly. He hated seeing his brother so upset. He did love his brother, but sometimes  
he was very stupid, despite trying to be the smart older brother.

"Will he talk to me?" Norway asked.

"I think he will. And stop hiding," Emil said, pushing his brother out of his seat. Lukas followed Matthias into the  
kitchen. Hopefully things would work out. He took out his phone, lookingh to see if Leon had texted, which he had.

 _[3:12pm]I made it home safe!_

That message was sent a mere five minutes ago. Iceland eagerly responded.

 _[3:20pm] I'm really glad! What's up?_

Emil hoped he hadn't sounded too eager. I mean, the two countries had just met today for crying out loud!

 _[3:23pm] Worried about me, eh?_

Iceland blushed. It wasn't like that at all!

 _[3:25pm] As if._

 _[3:26pm] You wound me, Em._

 _[3:27pm] Em?_

 _[3:30pm] A nickname I came up with. You don't mind do you?_

Iceland's face is beet red. That is literally the cutest thing.

 _[3:34pm] Not at all! I don't mind! Can I call you Lee then?_

 _[3:36pm] How cute. Yes, you_ _can._

 _[3:37pm] Thanks. So um... what're you up to?_

Emil couldn't believe how awful he was at texting. It's just a friend, honestly. At least Norge was in the other room so he couldn't see his younger brother's face right now. He would be all over him and probably ban him from texting or something outrageous like that.

"Who you textin'?" Peter asked, sitting next to the young Nordic. Emil turned his phone away so his nephew couldn't see.

"It's nobody," he flushed.

"Well, I don't think it's nobody. Is it Hong Kong?" Peter smiled. Iceland only blushed darker and Sealand gave a soft cheer.

"Are you two dating?" Emil choked.

"Absolutely not. I just met him," he said, rather irritated. Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to his legos. Iceland let out a sigh of relief.

 _[3:46pm] I'm hanging out with my family. It's my sister's birthday today._

 _[3:50pm] Wish her happy birthday for me?_

 _[3:52pm] Of course! Thanks for saying that. You'd like Mei._

 _[3:55pm] I'd like to meet your family. They seem less crazy than mine._

 _[3:58pm] Would you like to come over? Tomorrow maybe?_

Emil blushed darkly. This was basically like asking him out, right?

[ _4:03pm]_ _I_ _would love that! I'd have to ask Lukas though._

 _[4:05pm] Is that your brother? Are you twins?_

Iceland rolled his eyes. Lukas and him looked nothing alike. They got that all the time. It pleased Lukas but annoyed Emil.

[ _4:09pm]_ _No._ _He's just my older brother. We get that a lot. I don't really see the resemblance._

 _[4:10pm] Ah, I see. Well, I hope he lets you come over! Then maybe I could meet your family. I'm sure sensei would love that I made a friend._

 _[4:14pm] Lukas is extremely possessive of me. I'm his only brother after all. _

_[4:16pm] I'm sure if he met me, his heart would rest easy. ;)_

His heart fluttered in his chest. That was so cute.

[ _4:19pm]_ _If_ _only you could. He hardly even leaves me alone with my own nephew. The only reason he left me alone now is because he made his boyfriend cry._

 _[4:23pm] I hope everything works out for them._

Emil looked into the kitchen, his brother clutching Denmark's hand, whispering something to him that made him smile.

[ _4:25pm]_ _I_ _think it will._

"S' that you, Emil?" Sweden asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. The young Nordic tucked his phone away.

"Yeah it's me, Sve. What do you need?" he asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"I need ya to set the table, seeing as I asked those two to do it twenty minutes ago," the bespectacled Nordic said, a sly smile on his face. Iceland just rolled his eyes and grabbed the plates from the cupboard, setting the table.

"Looks like Peter gets the lucky plate," he informed Sve.

"He'll be happy. Tell 'im it's his choice for dessert," Berwald smiled. "And let everyone know dinner is just about ready." Iceland nodded, going back to the living room, ignoring Denmark and Norway locked in a passionate kiss.

"Peter. You've got the lucky plate," he told his nephew. Sealand lit up, he usually never got it, especially when family came over.

"Fish fingers and custard!" the young nation declared. Iceland inwardly groaned. His nephew had been on quite the Doctor Who kick as of late and now all he wanted was to eat dishes from the show.

"Peter, darling. Mama told you that he was going to make that for you tomorrow, didn't I?" Finland stepped in, making Emil relieved.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. Um... key lime pie then!" Iceland nodded. That was much better. It wasn't his favorite but he could deal with something that was actually made for dessert.

"Also, Sve said dinner is almost ready so yeah... we should probably get in our seats." Each of the Nordics had their own unspoken assigned seats. Emil and Lukas always sat next to each other. Matthias would sit on Lukas's other side. Tino would sit next to Peter and Peter would be next to Berwald, who was on Matthias's other side. Once all the Nordics were settled down into their proper seats, Sweden carried out dinner.

"You've really outdone yourself, my love," Tino smiled. Peter made a gagging noise and Iceland was inclined to agree. Norway kicked Denmark who winked at him. Sweden blushed.

"Twas nothing," he said, taking his seat next to his son. After a short prayer of thanks, everyone dug in. Iceland sneakily checked his phone to see if Hong Kong had replied. He hadn't. This bothered him only slightly. He must be having fun with his family. That was more important that Emil could ever hope to be.

"No phones at the table, Ice-man!" Matthias grinned.

"Shut up, Dane," Norway and Iceland said together, the latter blushing profusely.

"Little brother, do I have to confiscate your phone? Or maybe I'll just let Sealand have it."

"No," Berwald and Tino said, while Peter clapped and said, "Yes!" Iceland stuck his tongue out at his brother but put his phone away.

"Peter tells me you've made a friend, Emil. That's wonderful!" Tino smiled. Iceland knew his nephew and his friend meant well, but it was still very embarrassing to have the entire family looking at him as he tried eating his dinner.

"It's no big deal, just another nation." Even saying those words felt like betrayal to Leon. He was totally much more than that, not like he'd tell anyone, much less with Lukas right there.

"Yes, he represents Hong Kong," Lukas piped up.

"Hong Kong is a very nice boy. I've met him on several occasions when I went to work with Arthur. Very well mannered. I don't think Emil could have picked a better friend," Tino said cheerfully, though his eyes were cutting at Norway, as if to silently tell him to cut his shit. Norway made a noise, kicking Matthias again. Peter changed the conversation when he began talking about what he was learning in school. Sweden and Finland homeschooled their son as he couldn't go to regular school like the other kids he was friends with. Iceland was just glad the topic had changed away from him. He hated when he family asked him questions, as if he were some young nation who needed guidance. He's old enough to do whatever he wants now!

"Can I make an announcement?" Matthias asked. Everyone else quieted down. Lukas started to say something but thought better of it. Emil raised his eyebrows. This should be interesting.

"I just want everyone to know that Norge and I are dating and have been for the last 50 years!" Denmark declared. Norway turned an interesting shade of red, muttering to himself.

"Is that all? I thought you were going to tell us something new," Berwald said, not even looking up.

"Was it really that obvious?" Denmark asked.

"Yes," the other Nordics said in unison, leaving both Lukas and Matthias baffled.

"Well, anyway, yeah," Matthias murmured.

"You really are a stupid Dane," Norway said, leaning over and kissing him. Emil looked away.

"Gross," Peter said.

"Not at the dinner table, please," Tino added. Norway pulled away and returned to eating, like nothing had even happened. Hopefully they wouldn't do this when and if Emil decided to bring Leon over. But at least they didn't have to hide anymore. Lord knows why they would anyway. Even thought Lukas was strong and silent and Matthias was... Matthias, anyone could see that they were literally meant to be together. Duh. Iceland hurried up and finished his dinner so he could see if Leon had replied.

[ _4:59pm]_ _So sensei was telling me about Norway. Dark magic huh?_

 _[5:04pm] Oh no I've offended you, I'm sorry._

 _[5:06pm] It's okay if you don't wanna talk to me anymore._

 _[5:12pm] Sorry._

Aw, no. Iceland excused himself from the table so he could text his new friend back.

[ _5:35pm]_ _I was eating, so sorry! And you didn't offend me. It's not dark magic, it's friendly._

The response was immediate.

 _[5:36pm] Thank goodness. You don't know how much it scared me that I might have like offended you or something because I totally wasn't trying to._

 _[5:38pm] It's fine, like I said. I'm used to weird questions about my brother. And I hear people say totally wrong things about him. It's like, "Okay only I can talk shit about my brother and if you do it, I'm kicking your ass." Ya know?_

 _[5:39pm] I totally get what you're saying. It's a family thing I guess._

 _[5:40pm] I may not approve of everything my brother does or says, but damn it if I don't love him. Of course, it's a sacred rule as a teenager not to say things like that._

 _[5:42pm] A rule? I don't think I've ever heard of a rule like that. I know my family annoys the hell out of me but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't tell them I love them, because it might be the last chance._

 _[5:45pm] I never really thought about it like that, but I suppose you're right. I'm sure Lukas would get a kick out of it._

 _[5:46pm] It makes me feel better and I bet it'll do the same to you! Like, you know they love you, it's just nice to hear the words, ya know?_

 _"_ Iceland, dessert is ready!" Tino called from the dining room.

"Be there in a sec!" Emil shouted back.

 _[5:48pm] I gotta go. It's dessert time. Talk to you later, yeah?_

 _[5:49pm] Have fun with your family! And yes, I'd love to talk to you later._

Iceland's heart thumped in a weird way as he smiled and went to eat dessert with his family.


End file.
